


I will Always Catch You

by Endlesswriter03



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Jughead is in love with his girlfriend, Jughead was promised food, New York City, Rockefeller center, Romance, Veronica's idea, bughead - Freeform, first time ice skating, prompt, soft Jughead, tooth rooting fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlesswriter03/pseuds/Endlesswriter03
Summary: Four friends, two couples in love and one very busy ice rink. A day in the city ends with a fun trip to an ice rink where fluffy stuff happens.“Are you okay?” He asked her pulling her closer to his body shielding her from the cold wind, not that she could feel any cold at the moment.“You caught me,” Betty answered breathlessly.Jughead reached up pushing a strand of hair, that came loose from their clumsy ice skating, out of her face. He stroked her cheek with his thumb smiling slightly, his eyes moving from her eyes to her lips. “I will always catch you, Betts,” He said lovingly, leaning locking his lips over hers in a soft kiss.





	I will Always Catch You

“Come on you guys, the ice is waiting for you.”   
  


Betty looked up from the boots she had just laced up on her feet to see her best friend Veronica looking over the railing at her with a big grin. “We’ll be there in a minute V,” She told the raven-haired girl.

 

“That is what you said ten minutes ago,” She pointed out raising a fine eyebrow at her. She pointed over her shoulder. “Archie is already out there skating like a pro and it going to his head so please get your asses out here before I drag you out myself.” She warned narrowing her eyes at them before skating away to join her red-haired boyfriend.

 

Betty turned to see her boyfriend who was standing up, holding on to the railing very tightly, staring out at the rink like it was about to attack him. “Are you okay Jug?” She asked him, reaching over to the railing pulling herself up standing next to him.

 

Jughead looked at her taking her hand, lacing his fingers with her gloved ones. “I’m fine, Betts,” He answered looking at the ice warily. “Are you ready to learn how to ice skate?” He asked her.

 

“I think I am all set,” Betty nodded reached up to tighten her ponytail before carefully walking over to the entryway that led out to ice. She looked at the spot in front of her and she began to feel very nervous. She looked over to Jughead who was watching her very closely. He must have seen it in her eyes because he placed a warm hand on her cheek.

 

“You can do it,” He told her softly. “One foot at a time,” He reminded her remembering the steps that Veronica had said moments before.

 

Betty nodded at him taking in a deep breath placing one foot on to the ice followed by the other. Her breath hitched in her throat because feeling the difference of being on land and being on the ice. She felt very unbalanced and knew if she made any movement she would be on her ass. 

 

“Way to B!”

 

Betty smiled hearing the ecstatic tone coming from Veronica who was across the rink holding on to Archie’s arm. She felt proud of herself as she stared at her feet. Feeling a little bit more comfortable she looked up. Veronica started clapping.

 

“That’s my girl!” She yelled pointing at her looking around the rink making Betty’s cheek burn as many eyes fell on her.

 

“Actually Veronica,” Jughead called from behind her. “She’s my girl,” He said earning an eye roll from the girl. Betty turned around to see Jughead watching her with a proud smirk. “What? It’s true,” He added.

 

Growing tired of standing still, Betty scooted her feet causing her to slide across the ice. She threw her arms around to help her balance as she moved her feet a little more. She stopped when she felt her balance shift a little not wanting to fall. There were a lot of people on the ice and she didn’t want to embarrass herself.

 

_ Clank clank. _

 

Very carefully she turned around, the way the Vutube video said. Yes, she watched many videos before she came here. Hell, she was Betty Cooper, it was her nature to be prepared. To her surprise, it worked. A few inches from her, she was that Jughead had made his way onto the ice. He gingerly moved his feet until he was standing in front of her.

 

“Well, we can cross ice skating off of my bucket list,” He said, grinning at her. They shared an excited high five, but it was not the smartest move as Betty’s feet slid out from under her and down to the ice she went.

 

“Ow,” Betty groaned when her butt met the ice roughly sending an ache through her back. Oh yeah, she was definitely taking a hot bubble bath tonight.  Maybe she could take her beanie clad boyfriend with her to that bath… The beanie clad boyfriend who was currently staring at her with mirth in his eyes. She could tell by his grin that he was fighting back laughter...Oooh, if that little shit thought that was funny… “Juggie,” She suddenly in a soft voice. “Will you help me up?” She asked holding out her hand.

 

“Of course,” Jughead said reaching for her hand. The moment he took her hand into his, Betty grinned at him before pulling him down to the ice where he landed next to her looking at her which shocked blue eyes. “What was that for?” He asked her.

 

“It’s a rite of passage for ice skating, Jug,” Betty answered grinning at him. “And for laughing at me since you promised in the Pembrooke before we left to come to the city that you wouldn’t laugh at me.”

 

Veronica had approached them earlier in the week in the student lounge about getting out of Riverdale for the day which included going to New York City to see the sights and to go ice skating at Rockefeller Center. One of Veronica’s favorite past times from when she lived in the city. She often said that there was nothing like skating to soothe the mind with a promise of hot chocolate from one of her favorite haunts that also served melt in your mouth croissants with a chocolate filling. The four friends were excited to get out of Riverdale after a long week of dealing with their everyday lives. And the promise of food had Jughead extra excited. He was always looking for something new to try.

 

“But I didn’t laugh at you,” Jughead denied quickly. Betty narrowed her eyes at him that made him want to cower into a cacoon. “Okay, I did. I'm sorry,” He reached over to pat her hand. “Now, how about we get up and try this again?”

 

“That is a good idea,” Betty agreed. “Because my ass is freezing,” She grumbled shivering due to cold surrounding her body. The air around them was frigid bitting at their cheek with each burst of wind. Snowflakes were falling steadily around them and the snow had been heavy at times since their arrival in the city earlier that morning. Betty had been slightly worried about making it home safely if it had gotten too bad, but Veronica assured her that they would have somewhere to stay if the weather did get out of hand. The sound of Christmas music filled their ears, currently playing was Frosty the Snowman and across the rink stood the tree with its lights glowing making the festive feeling complete. 

 

Jughead moved to his knees beside her. “I can help you warm it up,” He offered with a grin on his face.

 

Betty rolled her eyes while he wiggled his eyebrows at her. “You haven’t been good this trip, so we will have to see,” She tossed back wiping that damn smirk off of his face. Satisfied, she moved to get to her feet which proved to more difficult it looked.

 

Over the next several minutes, they struggled to get to their feet. They would get to a certain point before falling back to the ice. But their spirits were high as with each fall they would break down into fits of giggles or find something about the other to tease. Betty was currently on her back laughing her ass off at Jughead who almost did the splits before falling to his hand. She covered her mouth as she tried to control her laughter, but it was no use. The people skating around the couple gave them weird looks, but they didn’t care. They were simply enjoying each others company. Archie and Veronica had skated by a few times and offered to help them up, but they politely declined, telling them to get enjoy themselves while they could.

 

“Okay,” Jughead sighed moving to his knees. “This is it,” He said determination lacing his voice.

 

“That is what you said the last time and look what happened,” Betty breathed holding on to her stomach which was beginning to hurt from laughing so hard watching him getting to his feet then slowly moved until he was standing up straight. “Well, it’s about time,” She sighed clapping her hands at his success loving the proud look on his face. 

 

“Now, it is your turn.”

 

Betty, not wanting to be outdone by her man, rolled over on to her knees gaining a sexy whistle from yours truly, Jughead Jones, and he held out his hands for her to grab on as she pulled herself up. After a little bit of a struggle, Betty finally made it to her feet. She let out a sigh of relief now that she was off the cold ground.

“Way to go, Betts,” Jughead praised raising her hands pressing his lips to them in soft kisses. “Are they still hurting?” He asked gently sending her heart into a frenzy at his soft tone.

 

“They are fine now, “ Betty answered and he began to rub them with his own. She pulled back from him wanting to try to skate again but ended up losing her footing sending her tumbling down to the ice. She closed her eyes for the impact, but it never came instead she felt two strong arms that she knew so well slip around her small waist. When she opened her eyes, she found a set of blue eyes that she often found herself drowning. A set of blues eyes that held a tenderness that was only meant for her. It was enough to send her girly parts screaming for mercy. If he wasn’t careful, Betty would melt the ice and it would be all his fault.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked her pulling her closer to his body shielding her from the cold wind, not that she could feel any cold at the moment.

 

“You caught me,” Betty answered breathlessly.

 

Jughead reached up pushing a strand of hair, that came loose from their clumsy ice skating, out of her face. He stroked her cheek with his thumb smiling slightly, his eyes moving from her eyes to her lips. “I will always catch you, Betts,” He said lovingly, leaning locking his lips over hers in a soft kiss. His lips danced overs pulling every last bit of air from her lungs moving his hand up to cup her jaw. Betty wondered if the whole city could hear her heartbeat because it was pounding in her ears. Jughead pulled back and she smiled at him completely dazed by his kiss. It still befuddled her mind that his kiss still had such an effect on her even after two years together. “I love you, Betty,” He said against her lips.

 

Betty looked up at the boy of her dreams. “I love you too, Juggie,” She sighed and the look of surprise entered his eyes. It was like he could not believe that she was one in his arms.

 

Jughead smiled at her. “I know one thing,” He began and Betty raised her eyebrows him.

 

“What is that?”

 

“Catching you is the best thing that has ever happened to me,” He replied leaving her stunned making her miss the annoyed look that entered his face at the sound of Archie calling his name beckoning for him to come to them where he and Veronica were standing.

 

Betty stared at the boy pulling away from her moving across the ice. Her eyes didn’t waver from him as she felt herself falling once more. Those thing time this falling was different. She was falling in love with Jughead Jones for the umpteenth time in her life and she wondered if there was ever a limit.

 

And to be honest, she hoped there wasn’t.


End file.
